


love is like fingerprints (left mine all over you)

by trustingno1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deductions, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustingno1/pseuds/trustingno1
Summary: "Platinum ring - harder than white gold, but not scratch-proof; this ring is taken care of. Sentimental butpractical; he works with his hands. Not manual labour - the only callus is from a pen," Sherlock touches the side of the middle finger, maps the edges of the callus as he continues, "He washes his hands frequently - doesn't remove his ring when he does, so he hasn't noticed the build-up of," he lifts the hand to his face, then, studies the ring closer, "hair product?" he ventures (not guesses, he doesn'tguess), "on the inside of the ring," and John snorts in laughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff. Just fluff. Because they should be happy.

"The outside of the ring is shiny, polished," Sherlock says, rapid-fire, running his thumb over the ring in question, "State of his marriage right there. He's sentimental-"

John raises his eyebrows in surprise - disagreement, perhaps? - and Sherlock rolls his eyes.

"Platinum ring - harder than white gold, but not scratch- _proof_ ; this ring is taken care of. Sentimental but _practical_ ; he works with his hands. Not manual labour - the only callus is from a pen," Sherlock touches the side of the middle finger, maps the edges of the callus as he continues, "He washes his hands frequently - doesn't remove his ring when he does, so he hasn't noticed the build-up of," he lifts the hand to his face, then, studies the ring closer, "hair product?" he ventures (not guesses, he doesn't _guess_ ), "on the inside of the ring," and John snorts in laughter.

"Really?" he asks, indulgently, and Sherlock frowns at him.

"Rarely removes the ring at all," he continues, sliding the ring up a bit so he can trace the indent left behind, "So - faithful."

John cocks his head to the side, a _hateful_ question written on his face.

Sherlock scowls at him. "'Maybe he doesn't take his ring off when he's unfaithful, Sherlock'," he mimics, " _No_. Not this man. The fit of the ring - the metal chosen with his profession in mind-" he pulls the ring further up the finger, almost up to the fingernail, to make his next point, "the _engraving_ on the inside of the ring - this ring has too much sentimental value. Faithful," he repeats.

John clears his throat. "Faithful," he agrees, eyes not leaving Sherlock's.

Sherlock gives him a small smile, one he knows creases up the corners of his eyes. "Never in doubt," he says, softly, and the corner of John's mouth tugs up in reply.

Sherlock lifts the hand to his mouth, lipping at the ring experimentally, and John finally yanks his hand back with a shout of laughter. "You are not going around _tasting_ wedding rings-"

"Don't be ridiculous," Sherlock scoffs, grabbing his hand again, licking a messy stripe up John's ring finger, "I'm not interested in tasting anyone else's ring."

"That's - good to know," John says, snatching his hand back again, "And I'm not the one being ridiculous. You're apparently trying to deduce the state of our _marriage_ from my wedding ring."

Sherlock blinks. "You asked what I was doing with your hand. Did I get anything wrong?" he adds, deadpan, and John's laugh is delighted and incredulous.

"Of course not," John says, lifting his right arm in invitation. "But you knew all that, anyway." Sherlock rolls into his side, presses a quick kiss to John's shoulder through his thin pyjama shirt as John wraps his arm around him. There's a pause. "Except."

"Except?" Sherlock's head snaps up, and John looks at him, solemnly.

"I'm not sure," he begins, "that all of the _hair product_ build-up on the ring is mine," he says, running his hand through Sherlock's hair to make his point, and Sherlock collapses back onto his chest with a huff.

"Ridiculous," he mutters, even as he presses a line of kisses along John's chest, his fingers sneaking up underneath the hem of John's shirt.

"Mmnn," John hums. "Maybe."

Just for the impertinence, Sherlock dips his chin and bites gently at his nipple, and John's chest is shaking with silent laughter.

Sherlock rests his head back on John's shoulder, and John rubs his back as his laughter fades. There's a pause, and Sherlock can _feel_ John working up to the question -

Sherlock sighs, not irritated, not really, but prickly and _exposed_ \- "I like. The reminder. Tangible proof," he says, haltingly (and this is hateful, so _hateful_ , but for John, he'll try). John continues to rub his back. "It's not clouded by sentiment or," it catches in his throat, " _hope_. It's _science_ ," he adds, a little defensively.

John thinks about it for a moment. "OK," he finally says.

Sherlock lifts his head again. "OK?" he mocks,  but John's smiling at him, gently. _Oh_. Teasing. John lifts his head a bit and Sherlock cranes his neck just as awkwardly, meets him in a sweet and uncomplicated kiss.

Sherlock settles onto John one more time, and, wordlessly, John rests his left hand on his chest, just in front of Sherlock.

Sherlock reaches out and touches the wedding band again, and John - even if he doesn't completely understand, so perfect and patient in this moment - silently presses a kiss to the top of his head.


End file.
